


Nightmares

by ShineBrightLight



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: This I just a bunch of songs that have been turned into one shots most will be FNAF style but there might be a couple that aren't. With songs like I got no time, Nightmare, and others.





	1. We'll be set free

The halls were silent. It had been raining all day so you could hear the water dripping from the building. In the security office, the security guard kept watch over the building and the occupants inside. Not human ones, robotic ones. He was getting frightened because he could hear the animatronics wandering around but they weren't really coming anywhere close. There was a new animatronic named Emerald. He was black and green but he could change between which animatronic he wanted to look like. No one had ever heard him speak and the Guard had only glimpsed him every once in awhile. Suddenly he heard music. Mike was confused. Only Foxy ever sang but he mostly hummed.

Just sleep, just dream  
Just sleep, just dream

Just sleep, just dream

In the back of my mind  
I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time

But I couldn't see the monster was me  
And no one heard our cries

Now I've run out of tears  
The time has come for me to disappear

Get me out of this mess and away from this stress  
Set me free so I can rest

We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough we will be saved  
Just sleep, just dream  
This isn't fair, no we're not just what we seem  
We want to fly but our souls are trapped inside

It's not a game, not to blame, we're forced to hide  
Just sleep, just dream  
It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free

(And soon we'll be set free)

And I've been crying out for help  
I know I bite but I mean well  
Can you see my disguise, I'm different inside  
Can you break this spell  
And all the ghosts from before  
They're knocking and they're breaking down your door  
So please set us free, now you have the key  
Cause I can't take the pain no more

We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough we will be saved  
Just sleep, just dream  
This isn't fair, no we're not just what we seem  
We want to fly but our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game, not to blame, we're forced to hide  
Just sleep, just dream  
It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free

We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough we will be saved  
Just sleep, just dream  
This isn't fair, no we're not just what we seem  
We want to fly but our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game, not to blame, we're forced to hide  
Just sleep, just dream  
It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free

Mike was confused. Our cries?

Set me free? Who and how are they trapped? As Mike listened he figured that something had happened to the animatronics that made them kill every security guard that worked at the pizzeria. He just didn't know what. Then he did a double take. Magic?

Then suddenly it clicked. The murders the phone guy mentioned. The animatronics were the murdered children. They were trapped in suits until they got revenge on their killer. We want to fly but our souls are trapped inside! He understood and bravely stood and walked outside of his office to find little Emerald standing there.

"You heard my song and understand the situation now." What sounded like a child stated. Mike nodded. The child animatronic cocked it's head to the side. "How old are you?" He asked.

"16." Mike told him. The child turned his head the other way.

"Well why are you here where you could be killed my siblings?" He asked. Mike sighed.

"Because I need the money and I don't have anywhere else to go." The child grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stage area.

"Chi-Chi! We don't need to try and kill the guard anymore." He cried.

"Why?" A female voice asked.

"Because he's only 16. He couldn't have been the one to kill you guys. And he said he wanted to help find your killer. So you can leave." The child said. Five figures walked out from behind the stage. "Mikey this is Neville also known as Freddy, Luna or Chica, Draco or Golden Freddy, Ron or Foxy and Blaise or Bonnie. Guys this is Mike he's 16."

Mike waved. "Nice to meet you all."

Song was Nightmare by Natewantstobattle


	2. The Marionettes tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This I just a bunch of songs that have been turned into one shots most will be FNAF style but there might be a couple that aren't. With songs like I got no time, Nightmare, and others.

Harry was terrified. His friends had betrayed him and now there were robotic monsters roaming the halls of Grimmauld. His room was odd to say the least. It was placed in the middle of two hallways and had doors to each. The closet was placed across from his bed and he knew something was in there.

He had been left all alone by everyone he had trusted. After Sirius died he kicked everyone out of his house because he was done with all the lies. Remus had left him because he reminded him of all of his friends that had died too.

Harry gasped as he heard the monsters start moving. It was only 12 at night and they often stayed until 6 in the morning sometimes later.

I got no time  
I got no time to live  
I got no time to live, and I can't say goodbye

Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Fred, George… I'm sorry.

And I'm regretting having memories  
Of my friends who they used to be  
Beside me before they left me to die

Ron... Hermione...why did you leave me? You were my siblings.

And I know this is  
I know this is the truth  
Cause I've been staring at my death so many times  
These scary monsters roaming in the halls  
I wish I could just block the doors  
And stay in bed until the clock will chime

He didn't know why the robots wanted to kill him. He had been around them all the time as a child. They always talked to him even though everyone thought that they were just dumb robots. But he knew better.

So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
I got this headache and my life's on the line  
I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
The nightmare repeats itself every time

Every night for a month now and Harry was tired of fighting. He felt like he should leave all the doors open and let them kill him.

Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
Stay awake until the sun will shine  
But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
They're still out there to take what's left of mine

'No. I know better than to give up. Just for a little while longer. Just survive a little while longer. But it's so hard.' Especially when they were just waiting for him to make a mistake… 'Screw it.' Harry braced himself as he opened the door...

I have this urge  
I have this urge to kill  
I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive

Harry stood against the wall behind the people who essentially got him murdered thinking about how much he wants to kill them. Before he could the door opened and all his friends walk in. They're eyes widen and Neville lept forward.

"Harry! No don't!" He cried in an odd voice. Harry froze and looked up with tears flooding his eyes.

"Freddy? Why did you do this to me! I thought I was your friend! I trusted you and you killed me and made me into this… Monster." He said yelling at his friends.

"Harry, you're...alive? I'm so sorry for what we did! We didn't mean to!" Both Hermione and Ginny cried.

I'm getting sick from these apologies  
From people with priorities  
That their life matters so much more than mine

"LIERS!" He hissed. "You meant for me to die, you just hadn't figured out how to do it yet." He turned to Neville with an 'I'm waiting.' expression. Neville sighed. But it was Fred who stepped up and began to explain. Once he was done Harry began to back away shaking his head.

"N-no. Y-you're lying to me! You d-don't care for me. Leave me alone! Your horrible. I… I hate you!" He cried as he vanished back to the place where his friends had killed him.

But I'm stuttering  
I'm stuttering again  
No one will listen and no one will understand  
Because I'm crying as much as I speak  
Cause no one likes me when I shriek  
Want to go back to when it all began

Harry sat in the hall with his head buried in his knees, crying his heart out. 'I thought that they cared about me. I guess not a single form of life cares. Fine then. I'll let them kill my spirit so I am dead. Permanently.'

So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
I got this headache and my life's on the line  
I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
The nightmare repeats itself every time

Just like he had predicted, once midnight hit, he heard the growling of the animatronics. He sat still in the middle of his room with all the doors open just waiting for them. He heard footsteps get closer until he knew they were all in the room with him. When nothing happened, he looked up to find not the animatronics, but the spirits from inside who he now knew were his friends.

Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
Stay awake until the sun will shine  
But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
They're still out there to take what's left of mine

Just looking at them brought him to tears. All of them surrounded him in group hug. When they pulled away his tears were making streaks down his face. Draco cupped his cheek.

"Harry. We care for you so much. What Fred told you was the truth. When you talked with us when you were little, we became protective over you. When you told us you would be going away for months at a time we panicked. So we became human children to go with you. But this summer, the man who murdered us came back and began controlling us again and that's why we killed you.

"We wanted you to stay with us so badly that he used that as his base. Kill you and you would stay with us as one of us... forever."

Harry nodded and smiled. "So do I get a costume or what?" He asked.

A few days later, the children were shocked and surprised to see a new animatronic waiting for them in kids cove. It was tall and was stripped in black and white. It's face was just a plain white smiling face. It had red blush spots but it had long purple streaks from it's eyes down to it's chin making it look like it was crying. It's eyes, instead of being just black holes, were bright green orbs. He would pop out of his box and grab the prizes for the children and would send them off with a pat on the head and a hug.

A few years after he became an animatronic, he spied a child sitting on the floor with tears streaking down his face. There were bruises covering his arms and face. Harry growled. He made sure there were no children around and whispered to the child.

"Now, why is such a sweet child like yourself crying on a day like this? Is something wrong?" He asked. The child nodded. Harry frowned underneath the mask. "Will anyone notice your gone?" He asked the child. He shook his head.

Harry slowly reached over and picked up the child and vanished back into his box with the child in tow. After setting the child in a corner where he wouldn't get hurt by him popping up and down he shushed him and waited for the next child and also the closing of the day.

(After closing)

Harry sighed. "Finally." He reached into the box and pulled the child out. He still him on the floor before releasing the suit from around him. Stepping out of the box he reached down and picked the child back up. He walked out of kids cove and into the main stage area where everyone else was already eating pizza. "I'm keeping him." He announced as he walked in, gesturing to the tiny child in his arms. Everyone stared at him and ultimately the child, who began to cry in fright. Harry immediately placed his head in the crook of his neck and began to rock him side to side.

Slowly the child stopped crying. Pulling away Harry finally got a good look at the child's eyes. They were a cloudy green like his. "Champ… Are you blind?" He asked softly. The child nodded. "How could you tell they were staring at us?" He asked.

"I can sense things around me and can see colored outlines of things. You think I'm a freak too now, don't you?" He asked. Harry shook his head vehemently.

"No. I would never think of you like that. See I hid you in my box is because I could sense that you were like I once was. Abused and belittled. Mocked and hurt. Called freak and boy and everything except my name. What's your name and how old are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is James Sirius and I'm 5." Harry was livid.

"Who is your mother? Your father?" He asked.

"My mom's name is Ginerva I've never known my father. She never got married to him. He died before I was born. She said that my name is what he would want me to be named." James said and Harry shook his head.

"No, I would've wanted you named Raiden James. And she shouldn't have been your mother."

Song was I got no time by The Living Tombstone


	3. The Voice of the Demons

Skylar slowly woke up stretching and yawning. As she wandered downstairs she realized who she had seen last night and ran towards the living room. Her socked feet slid on the polished hardwood floor and she ran into the wall. 

“Ow.” She moaned rubbing her head. Everyone just laughed and she pouted. “Laughing at my pain you guys are horrible.” She mumbled. Everyone laughed again.  
“So what are we doing today?” She asked Harry. 

“Well the British magicals have been calling me out saying that I abandoned them, even though I never had any correspondence with them. So I'm thinking that we'll go over there and set them straight.” He said and his eyes flashed blue. Skye sat up straighter and her eyes glowed an eerie mix of red and violet. 

“Oh goody!” she said in a strangely echoing voice. She cackled madly and vanished. Harry felt with his powers. 

“She's just upstairs.” He said. “I'm going to grab her and leave. Anyone else want to come with?” He asked. Dark combined with Mark so he was half and half and Anti did the same thing. So they each looked different. Mark had a brown eye and a black and red one while Jack had one blue one green. Once she came down he grabbed everyone (Gabriel, Dark/Mark, Jack/Anti, Wilford and Google) and vanished. 

They reappeared in the middle of a street in diagon alley and everyone stopped to look and quite a bunch of people gasped when they saw who it was. Immediately they tried to crowd him but Scarlet snarled viciously and everyone backed off. Suddenly the ministry of magic and the aurors surrounded them.

“Arrest this man! He is going straight to Azkaban for what he has done.” Fudge said. 

Skylar giggled. “And what has he done Minister? You know if you do somehow arrest Hadrian you will be at war with both the Russian Minister and the French Minister, right?” She said in a strange voice.

An auror shot an Emerald green curse at the girl but before it could hit her it vanished. Dark laughed and began vocalizing.

“Oh, no. I remember… I remember now why I abandoned you. I closed my eyes for one second and you tried to betray me. I saw my life flash before my eyes.” Hadrian began with his eyes glowing an eerie mix of chemical Green and Electric Blue. He began to raise his wand.

“Sir, please reconsider.” One man pled. 

“Oh we will see what we can do.” He took a deep breath. “Oh the memories are flooding back into me. The horrors of which my past has haunted me. It has been… a while.”

“Sir please drop the wand. They're suffering!” A woman cried.

“Suffering is all you will get in this universe. So let's... get started.” He said. A man broke through the crowd and gasped.

“Prongslet? Bambi?” Sirius said shocked. They laughed. 

“Did you miss me?” He said spreading his arms. 

“Harry you need to stop this insanity. This isn't you.” Sirius said.

“No. It is. I HAVE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY! I missed you. There are endless possibilities waiting for you. Now that we are here together we can really get to know each other. We're going to be together… FOREVER.”

Skylar giggles maniacally. “Did you miss me?” She said as the aurors vision faded. She growled in laughter. She started glitching. Anti started laughing and singing.

“La-la, la, la, la. X7.” As he did that she began to speak.

“Look at you all… You all thought we were gone. But we’ve been here this entire time. You stopped paying attention. We're not going anywhere. We're… always there… Come closer. X8” Anti began to glitch while vocalizing. And she began to speak again. “Look at you all… you stopped paying attention.” Dark began to sing with them.

“Come closer. X4. (Joined by Skylar) Come closer. X4.” Then it was just Anti and Dark vocalizing together before they all vanished.

After everyone had split once again they sat down to a much needed meal and then a nap. Combining then splitting took a lot of energy for all of them.

Song used are The Voice of Darkiplier and Come Closer both are by Day by Dave


	4. Most Girls

Here in the beginning, Harry and Ron are dating. Harry is a girl btw.This way it will fit the story! ;) This is sixth year.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley and Ron were laying on his bed in the sixth year boys dorm and chilling. He looked at her and smiled.   
"What?" She asked.

"Your so perfect. Always doing what I ask and always looking pretty." He began and she frowned. "I'm so glad your not like most girls." 

Harley stood up abruptly. "I've got to go. I promised Drax that I would study with him for our next exam." She said and walked out without saying anything else.

She walked down to Professor Snape's office and knocked on the door. Upon hearing the command to enter she walked in and flopped on the couch he kept in his office mostly for that reason seeing as both she and Draco did the same thing. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Her father asked. "What did he do now?" He asked referring to Draxson the seventh year boy she had a crush on but couldn't have because of Ronald. 

"He didn't do anything. It was Ronald. He said I wasn't anything like most girls and I obeyed everything he said and dressed pretty just for him." She growled. Her father frowned. 

"We can probably have an impromptu assembly in the Great Hall. And you can prove him wrong. I bet your cousin would allow you to change him into a girl for the duration of it. He never liked your choice of Ronald as your boyfriend." The unspoken and neither did I, made her smile at him softly. 

"I know daddy. I'll go see if I can convince Draco to help me." She kissed his cheek and ran out the door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Great Hall was buzzing with conversation wondering what the assembly was for. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the students and they quieted down.

" We are here because Miss Harley Black wanted to prove something to most boys and even some girls. I'm going to turn the time over to her." 

She walked on to the stage they created just for this reason. 

"So I'm here to prove that girls are them self's and I want to be like most of them." 

Music began to play and she took a step back and began to sing. 

"Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses  
Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess  
Some girls, kiss new lips every single night  
They're stayin' out late 'cause they just celebrating life

You know some days you feel so good in your own skin  
But it's okay if you wanna change the body that you came in  
'Cause you look greatest when you feel like a damn queen  
We're all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life

Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like

Some girls, like to keep their physique real private  
Some girls, wear jeans so tight, 'cause it feels so right, yeah  
Some girls, every day searching, keep the page turning  
Sleepin' in late 'cause they just celebrating life

You know some days you feel so good in your own skin  
But it's okay if you wanna change the body that you came in  
'Cause you look greatest when you feel like a damn queen  
We're all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life

Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like

Most girls, yeah  
Most girls  
Wanna be, wanna be, wanna be  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like

Most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like." As she sang other girls came and danced in what ever they felt comfortable in. Then female Draco came out with her hair in a high ponytail and dyed a light silvery purple dressed in Silver skinny jeans and an pale purple tank top and black combat boots. She was holding an AR-15. Harley walked back out in her Harley Quinn costume from the previous halloween. 

"Ronald Weasley, we are over because you can't understand that all girls are special and we all want to be like most girls." She flipped him off and walked off the stage with her arm slung around Danielle's and her mallet slung over her other shoulder and Dani put her gun over her shoulder as well. 

She was separated from her cousin and pulled into an empty classroom and was kissed heavily by both Draxson Fontano and Charlie Weasley. She smiled knowing that they were both her mates and kissed them back magically changing her clothes to an almost exact replica of Danielle's except her tank top was green and her hair had green and silver streaks in it. 

The song used was Most Girls by Hailee Stienfeld


End file.
